


Consequences

by LoreKeeper427



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreKeeper427/pseuds/LoreKeeper427
Summary: A short angsty drabble about the Inquisitor's choice to drink from the Well of Sorrows.





	Consequences

Cullen hung his head, weight distributed evenly against his desk. His heart ached. Just a few weeks ago, he and Evelyn cemented their relationship after a declaration of hope for the future. And now, what the Inquisition had given, it had taken away, ripped from his grasp like everything else good in his life. Gloved fingers brushed the polished surface, trying to expel the memory of that night. Though it would break him, there was no choice.

The door opened and without bothering to glance up, he knew it was her, recognizing the soft footfalls which he had grown accustomed to. Forcing himself to meet her gaze, he straightened his posture. Evelyn looked lovely; she always did. Which made the necessity even more dire.

She appeared the same. Black hair was twisted and tucked back, secured by a ribbon. Blue eyes shone equally as bright as her smile. For one single moment, he debated on abandoning his plan before reminding himself why he could not. It crushed his heart into dust. 

“Cullen,” she said, maneuvering around to lean in and kiss his cheek. 

He pulled away and swallowed thickly, gesturing to the chair across his desk, “Perhaps you should sit.”

Her brow furrowed and she frowned but moved across from him, standing with her arms crossed. “All right.” 

Where it previously would not, the space provided comfort. Cullen exhaled slowly. The desire to use her title was strong, but he opted against it. This was personal and it would be treated as such. Instead, he used her name for what he suspected would be the last time he had the privilege. “The consequences of drinking from that well...”

“I know what you’re going to say,” she shrugged, “but I’m still me.”

Except she wasn’t. Not anymore. It may still be true, in part, but she was also someone else, _something_ else, practically an abomination. Possessed. He wanted to demand answers, as if he had place to do so. As if he didn’t know the Inquisition would require sacrifices. Though he hated it, he understood. 

But moreover, he wanted to know how she was so easily able to throw their relationship away. Maybe she didn’t realize she had. But he had told her of his torture, of the demons that still haunted him. It should have been enough to give her pause, for sense to reassert itself and defer the power to Morrigan, but it had not. And now, they both suffered. Regardless of him being in love with her, he could not commit to a future with the embodiment of his nightmares. There was no cure, no magical solution, no miracle which would one day free her, Evelyn was bound to the will and whims of an elven god. 

Every muscle wanted to reach out and hold her, pretending nothing was wrong. But such solutions would only bandage the wound, not cease the bleeding. Cullen could never know who or _what_ he was sharing those private moments with. The thought remained ever present in the back of his mind. He shifted, sucking in breath and closing his eyes to stay the tears. “I’m sorry. I cannot continue our relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact. If you play the game, you can start a romance with Cullen up to the Corypheus battle. I think it is wildly out of character for Cullen to not break up with the Inquisitor who drank from the well (yes even after sex, because abomination//possession) especially one who knows of his past//history. But even more so for Cullen to start a relationship with a quiz who did. Ergo, this is a 'fix it' inspired small drabble.


End file.
